<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roommate by KennedyDreyar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249325">The Roommate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar'>KennedyDreyar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, M/M, Teasing Ending, and they were roommates!, atsuoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When They asked Hinata Shouyou to move in with them, Neither Atsumu nor Oikawa Expected to like him as much. </p><p>They also didn't expect the parade of Shouyou's dates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts">earlgrey_milktea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last giveaway fic(let) for <a href="https://twitter.com/earlgrey_mt">Krys!</a> If you haven't already please make sure you check out her works! She is an amazing writer! Love you Krys! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh fuck, yes! Right there! Fuuuuck that’s good! Keep going right there!” Hinata’s voice carries all over their goddamn apartment and Oikawa stares at Atsumu for a second before Atsumu starts banging his head on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa let’s him do it for a minute, before he says, “you’re going to give yourself brain damage. And I saw your last grade in behavioral psych. You need your brain, Atsumu-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru-kun, I hate it here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me—“a loud moan comes from Hinata’s room, and they both cringe, “I brought him to live with us so we could divide the rent in three and you and I wouldn’t be killing ourselves with school and work. How was I supposed to know we would feel this way about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is perfection. How did you <em>not </em>know we would both like him?!” Atsumu says glaring at the wall and then turning to Oikawa, “Why’d you have to come up with that stupid rule of not banging each other? We could’ve both banged Shouyou already or ya know, we could’ve asked him out on a date and maybe eventually marry him but noooooo ya had to come up with the no banging or dating each other rule and now we get to watch as he parades different guys and—"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, Atsumu-san! Hi Oikawa-san! Do we have any whipped cream?” Shouyou steps into the kitchen and he’s completely naked.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s mouth hangs open and Atsumu pinches his thigh to make sure this isn’t a dream.</p><p> </p><p>The orange head walks to fridge and get the bottle of whip cream shaking it a little to make sure it still has some.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you both up this late? Oikawa-san I thought you had an early shift at the club and then class. And Atsumu-san aren’t you supposed to be getting some rest for that physics test?” Hinata says. He’s standing there with his dick standing at attention and the other two can just stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou-kun, put on some clothes!” Atsumu says, and he can feel his face blushing. Oikawa coughs as if he’s choking and smacks the back of the blonde’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry, gotta go back, have my... friend waiting. Make sure you sleep, okay? Bye guys!” Shouyou disappears to his room and both his roommates stare at his ass.</p><p> </p><p>After the door closes, they both sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Tooru-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna take a cold, cold shower together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p>
<hr/><p>Usually, they all have breakfast together. Shouyou is an excellent cook. This morning Atsumu is glaring as he serves himself some cereal. Oikawa has already left because he didn’t want to have to see whoever it was that was making Shouyou moan through their walls.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out the dude that was fucking the shit out of Shouyou was none other than the basketball captain, Yuudai fucking Hyakuzawa. He stood by their kitchen counter as Shouyou whipped them up some pancakes and Atsumu glares at him from his spot on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu-kun, can you get the whip cream from the bedroom? I think there’s still some left from last night,” Shouyou winks at the taller man who blushes and nods. Atsumu rolls his eyes as Shouyou serves him some pancakes in the shape of a heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop pouting, Atsumu-san. You’re more handsome when you’re eating my pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s mouth drops because he’s not sure if there’s an innuendo there but then Hyakuzawa comes back with the whip cream and hands it to Shouyou. They eat together and Atsumu silently pokes at his pancakes while Hyakuzawa feeds Shouyou and Shouyou <em>lets </em>him. The blonde now thinks Oikawa was a genius for leaving when he did. Before he knows it, he’s setting his plate in the sink and Shouyou is walking Hyakuzawa to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see you again tonight?” The tall man asks leaning down to kiss Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou smiles at him, but shakes his head, “Sorry, Yuu-kun, I promised Atsumu-san I’d help him study for his psych test! Maybe some other time?” Shouyou gives him a quick peck and Hyakuzawa nods, stepping out of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou-kun, my test is today ya know?” Atsumu says from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t think Oikawa-san and you want to hear me getting railed by Yuu-kun again tonight. A little white lie won’t hurt anyone, Atsumu-san!” Shouyou laughs and Atsumu grimaces at the thought of Shouyou getting railed by that giant. “Anyways,” Shouyou begins, “I got a few spare hours before I have to go to class. Wanna do something fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stares at him again, but snaps out of it when Shouyou comes closer, “What kinda fun, Shouyou-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Best kind of fun, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou’s hand moves up and down his arm and he’s tempted. He is so tempted to just break the deal Oikawa and he had made when Shouyou’s phone rings snapping them both out of their little trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s Oikawa-san!” Shouyou steps away to answer and Atsumu thanks his lucky stars that he didn’t do anything. He also curses at them because <em>he didn’t do anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>He really hopes he can keep his distance from Shouyou.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, hey Oikawa-san, you’re home early!” Shouyou says as he detaches himself from the blonde guy in their couch.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa can’t believe its his fucking luck to walk in on Shouyou dry humping some pretty dude who brought a guitar to a hookup or date or whatever the fuck it was Shouyou was doing with him. The older man only noticed the guitar because it had been left by their shoes and he had to see it first thing as he entered the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Guitar dude gives Oikawa a glance and then turns to Shouyou, “Wanna continue this party in your bedroom?”  and Shouyou beams at him and nods.</p><p> </p><p>The dude gets his guitar and Shouyou points him to his room, saying he’ll be right in and he turns to Oikawa, “I’m so sorry about that Oikawa-san! I thought you and Atsumu-san weren’t gonna be in for a while and well, Semi-san is just <em>so hot, </em>that I couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom! It won’t happen again, scouts honor!” The orange head raises his hand in a cute little salute and Oikawa is so tempted to take his smaller hand in his and pull him close and devour him whole but before he can even do anything, some melodic singing comes from Shouyou room and Shouyou is waving at him ang going into his room, locking the door.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa debates whether to stay in the apartment when a loud moan decided it for him, “Fuck your mouth is good for more than just singing, huh, Semi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou’s loud moan decides from him. He walks to Atsumu’s room, because it’s right next to Shouyou’s and he isn’t home and stands next to the wall. Shouyou’s moans can be heard through the walls and Oikawa has to wonder what this Semi is doing.</p><p> </p><p>Is he sucking Shouyou’s perfect cock? Or is he licking his hole? What does Shouyou’s hole look like? Is it as perfect as his gorgeous bubble butt?</p><p> </p><p>All these thoughts are running through his head as he jerks off to the moans and sweet little whines. Oikawa is so into hearing Shouyou get sucked (licked?) that he doesn’t notice the blonde walking into the room. It’s only until Atsumu replaces his hand on his cock and begins pumping that he snaps out of it.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to say something but Atsumu whispers in his ear, “Shhhh, ya don’t want Shouyou-kun to hear how much ya get off to him get fucked do ya, Tooru-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa nods and lets himself be jerked off and Atsumu continues whispering, “I wonder what sorta face Shouyou-kun is making? Do ya think he gets that little embarrassed blush like when he does something dumb? That’s fucking cute. God, I wanna fuck Shouyou-kun so bad. Dontcha want that Tooru-kun? To split him open with both our cocks and—”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t get to finish that sentence because Oikawa comes with a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>When they separate, they both stare at each other for a second before Oikawa says, “cold shower time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cold shower time.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“So, yer going on a date?” Atsumu looks over at Oikawa and then they both look at Shouyou. Saturdays are for trivia at their favorite bar and Shouyou is incredibly good. Without him, they’re down a team member, and honestly Shouyou is probably the one that knows the most random facts and get them their free wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shou-chan, you know it’s trivia night, right? This is like the glue that holds us together! You can’t bail out on trivia night!” Oikawa says a little dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I’m really sorry! But I’ve been wanting to go on a date with Lev for ages! And with his crazy super model schedule it’s hard for us to find a good time and it turns out today is a good time so I’m going on a date.” Shouyou smiles at them and suddenly they both forget they’re supposed to be upset that he’s bailing on trivia night because that goddamn smile is just so bright. “Anyways, I gotta go! Lev and I are going to that new gastropub uptown and I don’t wanna be late! Bye, love you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>With that the orange head exits the apartment in his very nice fitting dress pants and shirt, leaving the other two men baffled.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going on a date—”</p><p> </p><p>“With a freaking supermodel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu-chan! We gotta crash their date!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru-kun. No. We can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we so can! He told us where he was going and we can just pop in and be like, ‘Oh, Shouyou, you’re here? What a coincidence!’ and then we can scare off this supermodel dude!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru-kun, we can’t do that! Shouyou-kun will be mad and besides we both said we wouldn’t mess with Shouyou’s love life.” Atsumu says. He knows he sounds a little defeated but at this point how can either of them compete with a freaking supermodel?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired, Tsumu-chan, I’m so tired. What do you say we rip up the roommate contract we made and just go for it? Don’t you want him Tsumu-chan?” Oikawa grabs his hands and looks at him with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. But—”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts! We gotta go and we gotta get Shouyou! He’s ours! He’s lived with us for almost a year and he flirts! Yes, he dates other men, really hot men, actually and he fucks them, and they fuck him but he’s ours! And we—”</p><p> </p><p>“We go get Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu yells standing up and grabbing him by the hand. They both head out the apartment, ready for their new life with Shouyou.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>They do not end up having a new life with Shouyou. They end up at their favorite bar, late for trivia night, where they are taking shot after shot.</p><p> </p><p>“He looked pretty happy, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru-kun, he was blowing a supermodel in his Ferrari. We can’t have Shouyou. He doesn’t want us. He wants supermodels and singers and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” Shouyou’s voice cuts through their depression and they both turn to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shou-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>They both throw themselves at him and Shouyou laughs, “Am I too late for trivia night? Oh man! We’ll lets order some wings!” Oikawa nods and goes to the bar to order more drinks and food, leaving Atsumu and Shouyou alone.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to yer date Shouyou-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, it was fun, but I realized something in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“When ya were sucking him off or after that—” Atsumu stops talking because he realizes his mistake and Shouyou laughs, raising an eyebrow at him while Oikawa approaches the table. He looks between the two and realizes that Atsumu may have just let the cat out of the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Shou-chan we can explain!”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain how you went to the gastropub and saw me giving a really good blowjob to a supermodel in his Ferrari?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“Guys, I don’t mind! You’re both just looking out for me and I know you both may not wanna hear this, but I really, really do love you both!” Shouyou reaches for both their hands, “And it’s kinda been hell to try to sleep around so that I can forget about the fact that the two of you made a stupid pact to not date me because I don’t know? It’d be complicated?” Shouyou takes a second to breathe and run a hand through his hair, “So I need to move out.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!?” they both yell at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“If I move out, the stupid pact can be a thing of the past and I can date you guys. So, I’m gonna go,” he gets up, “I’m gonna pack and I’ll be gone. But I will see you guys here next Saturday for trivia night, okay? You guys stay here. I’ll see you soon!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Shouyou gets up and leaves.</p>
<hr/><p>They both rush into the apartment, bursting through Shouyou’s door, yelling.</p><p><br/>
“Shouyou-kun wait!”</p><p><br/>
“Shou-chan please stop! We don’t want you to leave!”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t wanna leave either! But I gotta so that we can be together! I wanna be with you! With both of you!” Shouyou’s voice sound shaky but he’s not looking at them.</p><p><br/>
They both reach for him and Shouyou stops packing, looking straight ahead. “Please, please. I have to go,” the orange head whispers.</p><p><br/>
Atsumu leans close and kisses his shoulder, “Ya don’t, Shouyou-kun. Ya really don’t.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oikawa then grabs his chin and turns him to face him, “Don’t leave us, Shou-chan.” Oikawa leans in and kisses him and everything explodes in the room.</p><p>Shouyou throws the suitcase from the bed, pulling Atsumu and Oikawa in it. Somehow, he gets their clothes off while they both struggle to take his dress shirt and pants off. Once they finally do it, Shouyou wastes no time in grabbing their cocks with his hands and jerking them off at the same time.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve waited for so long to have you both like this,” Shouyou says as they both moan, “so freaking long. Every time I jerked off while you two took your showers, I’d imagine seeing you guys come undone by my hands and cumming all over. Fuck. You two are gorgeous. Come on, I want you to cum for me. Tsumu. Tooru. I want it. Give it to me.”</p><p><br/>
It’s like Shouyou just said the magic words and both of them cum, covering Shouyou’s hands.<br/>
For a minute, they all catch their breath.</p><p><br/>
Then Shouyou says, “You wanna go again?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“YES!”</p><p><br/>
“But this time we’re gonna take our time making you ours Shou-chan.”</p><p><br/>
“All night long, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>And they do.</p><p> </p><p>All night long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>